Bronco .44 (Payday 2)
The Bronco .44 revolver is a secondary weapon obtainable in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Bronco .44 is available at a low level, and can carry you through the entire game with its sheer power. Most players looking for a high-damage pistol will prefer the Bronco. The Bronco .44 can kill any non-special enemy in the game with a single headshot. Either Gunslinger aced along with all the damage-boosting mods, or the Helmet Popping perk is required to kill Maximum Force Responders in one headshot on Death Wish, but everyone else requires merely the base gun. The Bronco .44 takes approximately 2.2 seconds to reload, which is significantly slower than the tactical reload of any of the semi-automatic pistols (though it is slightly faster than the empty-chamber reload of the Deagle). This relatively long reload time, along the small number of shots before needing to reload and its low rate of fire, makes it one of the less effective pistols when you need to quickly kill many enemies, despite its high per-shot damage. When compared to similar pistols, such as the Deagle, the Bronco .44 has fewer attachments, but overall better stats. Although the Bronco cannot equip a silencer, using the Pocket Surprise Barrel and Slimline Body modifications, it can reach a concealment rating of , making a very effective sidearm for Plan B (Assault) when Plan A (Stealth) goes awry. The upgraded Bronco .44's good accuracy and power make it a reasonable backup for players with an inaccurate primary, such as an Enforcer packing an LMG or shotgun. It can also be used to great effect with a pistol-based Mastermind, to the point where one can instantly pick oneself up with the Pistol Messiah skill with a single well-placed head shot. The Bronco .44 cannot mount any sights by default, but with the introduction of the Gage Mod Courier DLC, a scope mount can be unlocked for the Bronco .44, enabling it to mount full-sized red dot and optic sights. Despite its many forte, because of its small cylinder capacity, long reload time and low rate of fire, its usefulness in general is rather dubious, and is not recommended for use in most situations. The Bronco .44 is also unique in that it is the only non-DLC pistol that will not accept gadgets. Summary Pros: * Third highest damage of all pistols * Can be made into highly concealable holdout revolver * Very accurate, especially when modded ("pocket sniper" config) Cons: * Tied with the Matever .357 and Peacemaker .45 for lowest pistol capacity; no mods/skills can increase it * Slow(ish) reload * Limited max ammo * Vicious recoil * Cannot be suppressed or use gadgets, and requires the Gage Mod Courier DLC to use full optics * Small pool of performance-enhancing mods. Tips *With Gunslinger Aced from the Mastermind skill tree, the bonus head shot damage from the Helmet Popping Perk and equipping the Overcompensating Barrel to maximize its accuracy for any range, it's possible for the Bronco .44 to kill any non-special unit with a single head shot. *The Bronco .44, when upgraded with the Aggressor Barrel, has an accuracy of which is excellent for up to medium range. Available modifications Barrel ext.= |-|Extra= |-|Grip= |-|Sight= |drop = 9 |name = Military Red Dot Sight |image = Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC).png |slot = Sight |price = 43,000 |stability = 3 |concealment = -3 }} |-|Slide= |-|Upper receiver= Skins Bronco-Black-Bull.png| Bronco-Victim-Shower.png| Bronco44-Extra-Vaganza.png| Bronco44-Quickdrawn-Hunter.png| Trivia *The Bronco .44 is based on the Taurus Raging Bull Model 444SS6, with many of its barrel mods coming from several other Bull variants. ** The Bronco modded with the Pocket Surprise Barrel becomes the Taurus Raging Bull 444 Multi-S/S. ** The Overcompensating Barrel came from the Taurus Raging Bull 444SS8. * As the Taurus Raging Bull's latch is situated in front of the cylinder itself, it is physically impossible for one to swing a loaded cylinder shut as portrayed in the game, the force of the swing being insufficient for the extractor rod to force the latch down, thus necessitating the use of the user's free hand to secure it manually. This goof is also present on the Judge. ** The third person reload animation for the Bronco is the same as any regular pistol, complete with faux magazine change and slide racking processes. This can be clearly observed when a Bronco-wielding Metropolitan Officer reloads his weapon. *** This also holds true with the Peacemaker .45, The Judge and Matever .357. *As of Update #13.1, regular (blue) police will occasionally use the Bronco .44. It is modified with the Overcompensating Barrel and a laser sight. These officers shoot slower compared to other police units, but deal the highest amount of damage for a non-special unit, easily capable of downing a well-armored player in a few shots. **Previously, officers using a Bronco pistol were bugged in that they could deal extremely high damage at a rapid rate, that could down a well-armored player in or shots even on Normal difficulty. This was coupled with their high rate of fire in that they fired as fast as their Chimano 88-wielding colleagues makes them highly dangerous, absurdly so for such a basic unit. Update #24.1 has rectified this error. **Their version of the Bronco seems to possess a trigger-mounted laser sight that is unavailable to the player. The lasers are never seen in action. *A Bronco .44 silhouette is the skill icon for both Equilibrium and Gunslinger. *If modded with the Aggressor Barrel attachment and Gunslinger aced, its damage can beat the M308 by point and most shotguns, only being beaten by the Locomotive 12G, Mosconi 12G, The Judge, and Joceline O/U 12G. * The name Bronco .44 may be a reference to how most revolvers are usually identified by caliber in video games. Gallery 700px-PAYDAY2-JUDGE.jpg|A preview of the Bronco .44. Overcompensation.jpg|Modded Bronco .44. (Ergo Wooden Grip, and Overcompensating Barrel) Bronco Modded.jpg|Fully modded Bronco .44. (Ergo Wooden Grip, Aggressor Barrel and Slimline Body) Pocket Surprise.jpg|Fully modded Bronco .44. (Ergo Wooden Grip, Pocket Surprise Barrel and Slimline Body) Ventilated.jpg|Fully modded Bronco .44. (Ergo Wooden Grip, Ventilated Barrel and Slimline Body) 2014-06-28 00011.jpg|Bronco .44 with Gage Courier Mods: Speculator Sight & Bronco Scope Mount OfficerBronco.png|The Bronco .44 magnum used by police officers. Note the trigger guard-mounted laser. Dallas and his Bronco Pocket Sniper.jpg|Dallas using a fully modified Bronco during the Big Bank Heist trailer. Bronco .44 FBI Files.png|Photo presented in the FBI Files. ru:Bronco .44 (PAYDAY 2) Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)